Tric
| established = 2006 | founder = Karen Roe Peyton Sawyer | status = Operating | dissolved = | owner = Chase Adams Formerly: Karen Roe Deborah Lee | key people = | location = Tree Hill, North Carolina | parent = | subsidiaries = | mentioned = | only = | first = "Let the Reigns Go Loose" (episode 2.07) | last = "One Tree Hill" (episode 9.13) | appearances = S1 • S2 • S3 • S4 • S5 • S6 • S7 • S8 • S9 }}Tric was the all-ages nightclub owned by Karen Roe. It was created by Peyton Sawyer who helped Karen and Deborah Lee run the business. Tric saw many music guests perform for the residents of Tree Hill such as Fall Out Boy and Jack's Mannequin, but was also the location of Haley James Scott and Mia Catalano's musical debuts. After Karen left Tree Hill she maintained ownership of the club, but leased some of the space to Peyton to run Red Bedroom Records. History Season 2 Peyton went to Karen and talked about opening a club for all ages. Karen thought it was a good idea to open one. Deb was majority owner Peyton was in charge of the music. Musical guests that first appeared would be Chris Keller, Haley James Scott, The Wreckers, and many other. Season 3 Tric was used to host Peyton's Breast Cancer Benefit Concert, in honor of her biological mother, Ellie, who died of breast cancer. The show included Jack's Mannequin, Haley James Scott, and Fall Out Boy. Season 4 In Season 4, Tric is still the same as always. Peyton brings more singers for performing at Tric. Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Nathan, Haley, and everyone enjoys at Tric. Due to her drug addiction, Deb is fired by Karen but then Deb fires her because her and Karen's Partnership was never on paper. But then Deb ends up in jail and Dan bails her out on one condition if Deb gives the ownership of Tric to Karen which she accepts. Lupe Fiasco performs at Tric. Season 5 Karen still has ownership of Tric, and leased space to Peyton to use for her record label, Red Bedroom Records. Peyton helped Mia record her first album there, jet setting her career. Musical guests would be Mia Catalano and Yellowcard. Season 6 Haley James Scott started up her music career again, and Peyton helped her record some songs. Tric is also the place where auditions took place for Lucas' failed movie. Towards the end of the season, Nick Lachey guest starred, wanting to buy Haley's song. Season 7 Red Bedroom is first seen when Haley is recording her new song "Quicksand" in the season premiere. Miranda Stone from Sire Records comes to Tree Hill, threatening to shut down Red Bedroom Records. Mia and Haley proudly take a stand for something they love so much, and it still remains in Tric today. Grubbs, a musical genius, is now working as a bartender who can predict what people want to drink. Chase is still "bar manager". Brooke also holds the opening fashion show of her new line at Tric. Season 8 In this season, Tric has been used as location of the Halloween party and Erin's performance at open mic night so far. Haley and Mia are seen a lot in the office of Red Bedroom Records, and Mouth and Chase spend most of their time working at the bar and in storage rooms where Mouth earns fast money by cleaning up and reorganizing things for Chase since he has trouble finding a new job. Season 9 During Tric's tenth anniversary, Chris Keller performs "Loaded Gun" and during Gavin DeGraw's performance of "I Don't Wanna Be", the group sings along with him. Gallery page5_blog_entry13-tric_halloween_01.jpg page5_blog_entry13-tric_halloween_02.jpg page5_blog_entry13-tric_halloween_03.jpg Category:Locations Category:Companies